Mission Accomplished
by LOTSlover
Summary: Written for the Wonderbat Secret Santa event. Batman overhears a certain teammate's Christmas wish and decides to make it come true for her. BMWW


**TITLE****:** Mission Accomplished

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlover

**CHARACTERS****: **Batman / Wonder Woman

**RATING****:** T

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and, if I did, things would be much different for them.

**SUMMARY****:** Written for the Wonderbat Secret Santa event. Batman overhears a certain teammate's Christmas wish and decides to make it come true for her in more ways than one. BMWW

**Mission Accomplished**

Batman appeared on the transport pad of the Watchtower only to be immediately greeted by Christmas music…and not just any Christmas music, but cheerful, loud, and unbelievably annoying Christmas music. He'd told Flash at least a dozen times to keep the Christmas cheer to a minimum, but his threats had obviously fallen on deaf ears.

And with how loud the music was he was pretty certain Flash was deaf by now.

With a sneer on his lips and a growl vibrating deep in his throat, he stalked off the transporter pad, ignoring the holiday greeting by the civilian staff manning the transporter. His gauntleted hands curled into tighter fists as he stormed through the halls of the Watchtower like a violent hurricane set to inflict damage.

Turning down a hallway, he had to brush glittering red tinsel out of his cowled face, cursing under his breath as it flopped back into his line of sight. Reaching up, he ripped it down from the ceiling before tossing it aside on the floor for the scarlet speedster to pick up later.

He had allowed him a "few" Christmas decorations which in Flash's vocabulary obviously meant wall-to-wall holiday cheer that was borderline nauseating. Cheesy looking Santa's with chubby pink cheeks and mischievous smiles attempted to cool Batman's anger, but it was only making his blood run hotter. The endless string of twinkling Christmas lights in every imaginable color flashed and raced at a dizzying pace, only managing to cause puffs of steam to roll out of his Bat ears.

Knowing Flash would be on monitor duty at this hour, Batman stalked his way towards the Monitor Womb to have a few choice words with the speedster. Taking a left down the next hall, he stopped short when he found Black Canary and Green Arrow locked in a passionate kiss beneath a ceiling covered in mistletoe. Sprigs of the spontaneous smooching greenery were attached to the ceiling every foot or so, making it next to impossible for anyone to traverse down the hallway without being kissed by someone.

"Get a room," Batman growled as he stalked past the kissing couple.

"Where do you think we just came from?" Green Arrow responded with a wicked grin.

Black Canary smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Ollie, I swear," she ground out. "You have absolutely no tact whatsoever."

"Did I lie?" he asked her, keeping her trapped against his body with his muscular arms.

"No, but…"

Ollie silenced her with another toe-curling kiss as Batman rounded the corner, casually tossing a smoke bomb down the hall. White smoke filled the corridor, forcing Canary and Arrow to make a hasty retreat. He smiled to himself as they yelled obscenities at him, Canary threatening to dislocate Batman's jaw.

Bruce couldn't have cared any less about their threats. He had a certain destination in mind and a particular superhero to rip apart…and possibly fasten to the outer haul of the Watchtower if he could it get it accomplished before someone came to Flash's rescue.

Entering the Monitor Womb, Batman immediately spotted the object of his ire on duty for the League. Unfortunately, he was talking to Wonder Woman at the moment. She would no doubt jump to his defense, even going so far as to protect him from any and all bodily harm.

He began to make his way towards them, his angry tirade practically dancing on his tongue and desperate for release. He stopped short, however, when he noticed the sentimental expression gracing the Amazon princess's face. It wasn't necessarily sad or upset, but there was a definite longing there that caused him to be somewhat concerned. He couldn't help wondering what they were talking about.

Curiosity momentarily superseded his anger as he made his way to another computer station in a dark corner, discretely slipping into the chair. He had momentarily forgotten why he'd come up here in the first place, his anger taking control. Being assaulted by the Christmas spirit had a tendency to do that to him.

Adjusting the listening device in his cowl, he was easily able to pick up on their conversation as he began reviewing the week's mission reports. A slight twinge of guilt erupted in his chest, but he swiftly dismissed it. If something was wrong with Diana, then he needed to know about it. It was his duty as her friend to help her.

"I'm sorry, Di," Wally sincerely told her. "I wish I could do something for you, but I'm spending Christmas with Linda and her family."

A small smile curled the corners of her mouth as a sentimental sigh escaped her lips. She tightened her hold on herself, her arms wrapped around her torso as she leaned against the edge of the desk. "That's sweet of you, Wally, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I still feel bad," he said. "No one should be alone on Christmas."

"It won't be that bad," she tried to tell him. "Cyborg and Mister Terrific are covering Christmas this year. I'll probably just hang out in my quarters and read a book or something."

"Di!" Wally exclaimed. "You can't do that. That's so boring. Not to mention you just said you missed your family on Themyscira. You should be around friends who love you, not locked up in your quarters all alone on Christmas."

Diana chuckled softly, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "I'll be fine," she reassured him. "Just go have a great time with Linda and her family."

"What about Princess Audrey?" he suggested. "I'm sure she'd love for you to come visit her."

"Audrey is with her husband on a month-long, one-year anniversary trip," she informed him.

"Month long?" he questioned her. "Sheesh! I'd take an anniversary gift like that."

"You're not married," she pointed out, her expression turning to shock. "Unless…are you going to propose to Linda on Christmas?"

Flash looked away with a sheepish expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't pull any lines from Batman on me," she chided him. "You are going to propose."

"Yes, but don't tell anyone," he told her as he quickly glanced around to see who could listening in on their conversation. "It would be completely humiliating if it gets out that I'm going to propose and she says no."

"Wally, Linda is not going to say no," she reassured him. "She loves you and I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Di," he said, releasing a breath of relief. "I just wish you had some place to go for Christmas so that you could really experience it. I mean you've been here for four years and you've either covered shifts or been on call for missions. You need to get off the Watchtower and experience Christmas for real."

"I don't know, Wally," she said with a chuckle as she looked around the Monitor Womb. "I think you've done a very good job of making sure we all get to experience Christmas one way or another."

"Yah, well…I'm just waiting for Bats to show up," he replied with a visible, full body shudder of dread. "He's so going to kill me when he sees all of this."

"Maybe, but you've brought Christmas to those of us who don't get to experience it," she told him, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "I for one am thankful for that."

Batman felt guilt swell in his chest and claw its way up his throat, his heart coming to a decision that should have been made long ago. He immediately got up, making a very quick exit. Resolve took a firm hold of him, knowing that he had a lot of work to do and very little time to do it all in.

Christmas Eve was three days away, but this was a mission he was determined to accomplish one way or another.

XXX

Grabbing her overnight bag, Diana left her quarters in excited anticipation as she made her way to the transporter. In her mind's eye, she reviewed the invitation that she'd found waiting for her on her bed in her quarters yesterday, stunned disbelief still clouding her mind.

She couldn't fathom how this invitation to spend Christmas at Wayne Manor had come to be, but she didn't want to question it too much. She knew better than to get her hopes up, but it was difficult knowing she was going to be spending a whole twenty-four hours with Bruce…or at least as much of that time as he'd allowed her to be in his presence.

She knew that Bruce hated Christmas, doing his very best to avoid any sort of holiday activities. It made her wonder what had possessed him to invite her to the manor for the special holiday. Had Wally put him up to it? Some sort of consolation for the poor Amazon princess who had nowhere to go for Christmas?

The thought prickled her ire as she entered the transporter room, finding J'onn waiting there to personally transport her to the Batcave. If this was nothing more than just some sort of invitation extended by Bruce out of pity, then she wanted nothing to do with this whole thing.

"Have a wonderful time, Diana," J'onn told her as she stepped onto the transporter pad.

"I hope it will be," she grumbled somewhat sullenly at the thought.

"Give him a chance, Diana," he knowingly encouraged her. "I think you will be surprised."

Diana's eyes narrowed suspiciously as J'onn entered the private coordinates to the Batcave. "Do you know something I don't, J'onn?" she asked, her form disappearing before J'onn could respond.

Diana found herself appearing on the pad in the Batcave, a sigh escaping as she found herself in the secret domain of the infamous Batman. She wished she knew what was really going on, but J'onn had conveniently transported her before giving her any of the answers that she'd been seeking.

"Miss Diana," Alfred greeted her with a warm smile as she descended the steps of the transporter pad. "I'm so happy that you could join us."

"Thank you so much for having me, Alfred," she replied as he took her overnight bag from her hand. "I must say this is quite a surprise. I'd planned on spending Christmas in my quarters on the 'Tower."

"If you'll excuse me, miss, I believe that is absolute poppycock," Alfred told her. "No one should be all alone for the holidays."

"Well, I appreciate you inviting me," she said.

"Oh, it wasn't my idea," Alfred revealed as he led her to the stairs. "This was all Master Bruce's doing."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," he insisted. "Now, if you'll allow me, I'll show you to your guest room for the night so you may freshen up. Dinner will be served in about fifteen minutes."

"Alfred, I'm pretty sure I remember where my room is located from when I stayed here after Bruce's suicide mission with the first Watchtower," she reassured him.

"I try not to remember Master Bruce's many attempts to shorten his life," he dryly replied with a disapproving frown. "Are you certain you don't mind?"

"I'm sure…I'll be fine," she promised him, taking her overnight bag from him before heading towards the ornate staircase.

Climbing the stairs, Diana could still hardly believe she was here. She'd been to the manor several times, even living her for several months after Bruce destroyed the Watchtower. It had always felt like home to her for some reason even if her own birthplace was nothing quite like Wayne Manor.

Turning down the hall, Diana plowed directly into a very muscular chest and equally muscular arms that instantly wrap around her to keep her from falling. "I'm sorry," she murmured as she lifted her head, the palm of her hand coming to rest against his chest.

Diana found herself staring into the piercing blue eyes of the man who had managed the seemingly impossible feat of capturing an Amazon's heart. Her gaze fell to his lips that were so tantalizingly close to hers. All she'd have to do was lean in just a little bit…draw a deep breath and she would be able to taste those lips again.

"Hey," he tentatively greeted her, his arms still wrapped firmly around her. "I didn't expect you so early."

"You said six o'clock…right?"

"Is it six already?" he asked, obviously stunned by the revelation.

"Just after," she confirmed. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh…uh, nothing," he lamely replied, realizing that he was still holding her against his body. He quickly released her as if he'd been burned, taking a couple of steps back as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I just lost track of time."

"Bruce, I really appreciate you inviting me to spend Christmas here at the manor," she told him. "I hope it's not an inconvenience."

"Nonsense," he said, his eyebrows furrowing. "You already know we have plenty of room. It'll be much more comfortable than spending the day in your quarters."

"I have to ask you something," she said, biting at her bottom lip. "Did Wally put you up to this? Because if he did, I'm really sorry. I don't want to impose or be some charity case that takes pity on me. We were just talking the other day in the Monitor Womb and—"

"Diana, no one makes me do anything," he reminded her with a tiny smirk.

She pursed her lips as a whole new crop of questions popped up into her mind, but she decided against asking him anything. She didn't want to appear ungrateful. A mischievous grin of her own formed on her face as she appraised her very handsome host. "Oh, how well I know that about you," she lightly teased. "So, Wally didn't say anything to you?"

"No, Wally never said a word to me," he confirmed.

"Okay…good," she murmured, releasing the breath she'd been holding. "I'm just going to put this in my room."

"Your room?" he asked, clearly amused as a single eyebrow ached in question.

"I mean…the room I used before…when I was here," she clarified. "I mean I know it's not mine. It's just a guest room, but it was my room before and well I'm using it again tonight."

Bruce did his best to keep from laughing at her, but it was next to impossible. "Just hurry," he told her. "Alfred doesn't like anyone being late for dinner."

"I also remember that all too well," she assured him as she quickly passed by him, dipping her head in mild embarrassment. She had just babbled like an idiot. She…an Amazon…babbling. She would have smacked herself in the forehead if she hadn't been so intent on getting downstairs before Alfred finished setting dinner out.

XXX

"It wasn't that bad," Bruce insisted as he gazed at the beautiful Amazon sitting across the table from him.

"Yes, it was," Dick insisted. "It was horrible. It was all dark around here…absolutely no holiday cheer whatsoever."

"You make me sound like Scrooge," Bruce said.

"Hey, if the shoe fits…" Dick said, his voice trailing off as he reached for another dinner roll.

"It doesn't," Bruce stated. "Besides, it's not my fault. You were the first child that had been in this house since I was a kid."

"Why didn't it get any better by the time I moved in?" Tim chimed in with a grin.

"At least you got a Christmas tree," Dick told his younger brother.

"You had a Christmas tree," Bruce maintained with a disgruntled snort. "You make it sound like it was a cemetery around here."

"Yah, only because Alfred and I went out and got a tree," Dick told them.

Diana put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter, but it was difficult with the way Bruce's two sons were teasing him mercilessly. She almost felt bad for him…almost. If it weren't for the fact that it was so enjoyable seeing him squirming like this, she'd try to come to his rescue.

"I still can't believe that you actually went out and bought a real tree this year," Tim volunteered. "I can't for the life of me figure out what's going on. It's so unlike you and…ow!"

"Shut up, Tim," Dick softly ground out through clenched teeth as he glared daggers at his younger brother.

"What?" Tim questioned him as he leaned down to rub his shin. "Why did you kick me?"

"I think now would be a good time to go decorate the new Christmas tree," Alfred announced from the doorway. "I shall bring dessert to you in the entertainment room."

"Good idea, Alfred," Bruce said, casting a patented glare at Dick and Tim. If looks could have incinerated, they both would've been piles of ash.

"What'd we do wrong?" Tim asked Dick in a hushed voice as they followed Bruce and Diana out. "Bruce said we had to be on our best behavior, and we have been."

"Just…don't talk," Dick grumbled.

"Is he trying to impress her? Is that what's he doing?" Tim questioned Dick.

Bruce turned around and gave both of them a glower that stopped them both in their tracks, but not before Tim plowed straight into Dick's back. The thirteen-year-old stumbled backwards in surprise, only to shrink back under the withering glare of his father-figure.

Diana smiled to herself, pretending not to hear the conversations taking place behind her. Whatever Bruce's reasons for inviting her here for Christmas she would discover them one way or another…even if she had to tie him up in her lasso and force him to spill his guts.

Entering the entertainment room, Diana stopped at the sight of the large pine tree standing in the corner. It was wide and tall, nearly touching the ceiling. In a word, it was amazing. "Bruce, the tree is perfect."

"He cut it down himself," Tim volunteered as he bounded into the room behind the others. Dick took it upon himself to turn a dangerous glare on his brother who quickly attempted to correct his mistake. "I mean…we found it…in a dumpster."

"It's beautiful no matter how you got it," Diana told them.

"I took the liberty of setting out the boxes of ornaments and lights," Alfred announced as he entered the room with a tray of hot chocolate and a platter of assorted Christmas cookies.

Tim quickly snatched two cookies from the platter before Alfred could even put the tray down, receiving a disapproving look from the British butler. "I want to help with the lights," Tim said.

"I'll help you," Dick told him as he reached into a box full of strings of lights. "You'll only end up knotting them all up if you try to do it by yourself."

Diana picked up a cookie before moving to stand before the tree, tilting her head back in order to gaze at the top of the enormous tree. "I'd be happy to put the lights around the top of the tree for you."

"Can you lift me up to do the lights on top?" Tim excitedly asked.

Diana giggled at the young teen's excitement. "As long as Bruce doesn't mind."

"He doesn't mind…I swear!" Tim exclaimed.

Diana looked over her shoulder at Bruce who gave her a slight nod of consent. "Then, let's do this," she said.

Bruce grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting back with a Christmas cookie to watch the three of them decorate the tree. He was somewhat taken aback by the warmth that permeated his heart as he observed his two surrogate sons and the woman who had accomplished the impossible. She had breached his walls and infiltrated his heart.

He knew that he never would've done this for any other woman—only ever Diana. He never would've allowed himself to actually celebrate Christmas before Diana had become a part of his life…important in ways that he never would've imagined or anticipated.

Nothing about her had been anticipated—not her warmth and energy, not her dazzling smile or her contagious laughter, not her fierce fighting spirit or her endless capacity to love. He had known from the moment he had met her that his life would never be the same…that _he_ would never be the same…and he had been absolutely right.

Bruce's lips curved as he noticed the way Diana's eyes practically sparkled with excitement and happiness, her smile and laughter contagious as she set Tim safely on the ground again. Finished with the lights, Dick plugged them in, the entire tree lighting up in a brilliant display.

He watched as Diana stared at it in wonderment, causing him to see everything in a new light. She had opened his eyes to so many things, giving him hope and renewing his faith. He was torn from his thoughts by her voice, forcing him to meet her curious gaze.

"What?" he asked.

"You need to help us decorate the tree," she insisted, holding an ornament out to him.

"You don't need my help," he replied. "You guys are doing a great job."

"Come on, Bruce," Tim begged.

Diana made her way to Bruce, taking him by the hand and pulling him up onto his feet. "Here," she encouraged him as she handed him the ornament. "You can help me since I've never done this before."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed.

"What is this?" Tim asked with a wrinkled nose as he pulled an ornament out of the box, holding it up for all to see.

A pained look flitted through Bruce's eyes as he slowly made his way towards Tim, taking the ornament from him. "It's a Christmas ornament," he softly said. "I made it for my mom when I was in kindergarten."

Diana moved to stand beside him, her hand clasping his. "It's adorable," she said as she took the ornament from him.

The frame was made of popsicle sticks while the inside held his small handprint and his name in red paint. "I can't believe we still have it after all these years," Bruce murmured thoughtfully.

"I think it needs a prominent place of honor," Diana readily decided, turning and hanging it on the front of the tree for everyone to see.

Bruce could feel emotion welling up inside of him as he watched her. He found that the love he felt for this woman somehow managed to quell a measure of the pain that had awakened at the sight of the forgotten ornament. Only she could ever truly do that for him.

"I do believe it's getting rather late," Alfred commented. "I believe that two young men need to start preparing for patrol."

"I can finish the tree," Diana volunteered.

"Just make sure there are lots of presents underneath it before you go to bed," Tim told her.

"You're impossible," Dick said with a shake of his head. "Come on. We've got work to do."

"Be careful," Bruce warned them. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Don't worry about us," Dick called over his shoulder. "Take a night off for once."

"Please, don't skip patrol because of me, Bruce," Diana told him. "I know how important Gotham is to you."

"You're important too, princess," he confessed to her as he closed the distance between them.

"I am?" she softly said as the handsome man invaded her personal space.

"Yes, you are," he confirmed, reaching out to hook a curl behind her ear.

His hand lingered longer than necessary, his fingers caressing the side of her face. Diana fought the urge to lean into the palm of his hand, her breath catching in her throat. She smiled at him, hope springing anew in her heart. She placed her hand on his chest, patting it affectionately.

"Go patrol your city," she told him. "I'll wait up for you."

"You will?" he asked with a lop-sided grin.

"Definitely," she promised.

They stood there for several moments just losing themselves in each other's eyes and the multitude of emotions that seemed to pass between them. So many things needed to be said, thoughts and emotions given voice to, but it could wait for now…or at least until he returned from patrol.

XXX

Bruce silently entered the manor behind the grandfather clock, nervous anticipation gripping him as he made his way towards the entertainment room. He'd sent Dick and Tim to bed a couple of hours ago, needing to finish up a couple of things and ensuring himself a day spent with Diana without worry.

He had no doubt the boys would be up before he'd gotten even three hours of sleep, but it was worth it just having Diana here with them. The thought of curling up on the couch with her in his arms later today to take a nap after the festivities had settled down was suddenly very enticing.

He came to a stop in the doorway of the entertainment room, finding Diana asleep on the couch. The room was dark save for the lights from the Christmas tree that cast a soft glow on the Amazon princess, highlighting her beauty in a way that mesmerized him.

His lips curled at the sight of her dressed in the red plaid Christmas pajamas that he'd picked out for her. He silently made his way towards her, wanting nothing more than to pick her up in his arms and take her up to his bed, but they weren't ready for that. There was too much that they needed to talk about first before finally surrendering to the overwhelming desire that pulsated through his veins.

Bruce crouched before her, reaching out to brush her hair out of his face. "Princess," he softly called to her.

Diana's eyelids fluttered open, her lips quirking at the sight of him home safe and sound. "Bruce," she murmured his name. "I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep."

"No, it's all right," he reassured her. "Go to bed. It'll be a few hours before the boys will be up."

"I want to sleep down here by the tree," she told him as she sat up. "It's so beautiful."

Bruce glanced at the tree, discovering that she'd finished decorating it. It did look beautiful, reminding him of Christmas's past and the love of parents that were no longer here with him. But she was. Diana was here with him as well as Alfred, Dick, and Tim. He was startled to realize that was more than enough for him. While still painful to not have his parents here, he knew that Diana would help to ease a measure of that ache.

"Come," she invited him as she patted the couch. "Lay here with me."

He didn't hesitate to join her on the couch, his long, muscular frame fitting perfectly on the large couch. Diana readily laid down next to him, turning to face him and curling up against him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Bruce, why did you invite me here for Christmas?" she questioned him, needing to know the truth.

"I wanted you here with us…with me," he admitted.

"I thought you didn't want this…you didn't want me," she managed to murmur as her arm slipped around his torso.

"There's a vast difference between wanting and allowing myself to have," he softly replied. "I've always wanted you, Diana. That's never been in question, but I never believed that I could have something like this with you or was worthy of you."

Diana lifted her head to gaze down at him, confusion lighting her eyes. "Bruce, I don't understand—"

He silenced her by pulling her down to him, kissing her as he pulled her flush against his body. She readily returned his desire, all questions in her mind being silenced by the heat of their kiss. Passion that had been held at bay for far too long blazed between them, intensifying with every gasp…every contented sigh.

Rolling onto his side, Bruce struggled to catch the breath she'd just stolen. Nothing had ever felt more right in his entire life than she did…than this moment here and now with her. "I overheard you talking to Wally," he confessed. "I wanted to do something for you for Christmas, but I found that doing all of this for you brought me more happiness than I've felt in a very long time. Life is so much better with you in it, Diana. I want that all the time if you'll have me."

Diana's lips met his in a heated rush of emotion, showing him how much it meant to her that he was finally opening up to her like this. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips, pausing to kiss him once more. "I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too," he said, brushing his nose against hers.

"This Christmas is perfect in every way."

A smile formed on his face that caused his eyes to light up with true happiness as he gazed at her. "Mission accomplished," he replied with a smirk before his expression grew serious. "Merry Christmas, princess."

"Merry Christmas," she said, her lips finding his in another kiss before laying back down beside him.

Sleep quickly claimed both of them as a certain British butler smiled to himself from the hallway. "And to all a good night," he whispered as he made his way back to his bedroom, readily deciding this was the best Christmas they'd had in Wayne Manor in a very long time.

**THE END**

**Merry Christmas, RogueLeBeau! Hope you enjoyed your fic. :)**


End file.
